narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke Recovery Team
Name: Team Shikamaru, also known as the Sasuke Retrieval Squad * Leader: Shikamaru Nara * Members: Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki * Affiliation: Konohagakure * Status: Disbanded The 5-Man Squad was formed after news of Sasuke Uchiha's departure with the Sound Four reached Konoha. Upon realizing that Sasuke was intent on joining Orochimaru, the Fifth Hokage selected Shikamaru, the newly promoted Chunin, to organize a squad of Genin in order to pursue Sasuke. Shikamaru chose Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and Neji for their various abilities, which when combined would make for an excellent tag team force. Slowly, the squad dissolved and were near the end, some of its members were assisted by Rock Lee,Temari,Kankurou and Gaara. The formation for pursuing Sasuke and the Sound Four was designed by Shikamaru to be able to react to an enemy attack as quickly as possible. The 5 members were lined with this order: *First Kiba and Akamaru, who would track Sasuke's scent and check out the enemies' scent to evade booby traps. Kiba had to be looking right ahead. *The second one was Shikamaru, who would be able to give orders quickly based on the situations that could unfold. Shikamaru had to look ahead too. *The third one was Naruto, who's got quick reactions and the Shadow Clone Technique to aid the front or the rear in an emergency. Naruto had to be watching left. *The fourth was Choji: being the bulkiest in the group, he would be the final blow after a surprise attack. Choji had to be watching right. *Last Neji, who would take care of the rear thanks to the Byakugan. Neji would be watching the back and taking care of any blinds spots in the formation. Mission and Status * Sasuke Retrieval *'Rank:' Unknown, potential A or S Rank. The squad pursued the Sound Four and Sasuke for some time, growing smaller as its members broke up into one-on-one fights with the Sound Four and then their fifth member, Kimimaro. Choji and Neji both ended up near death after defeating their opponents, Jirobo and Kidomaru, single-handedly. Kiba and Akamaru were nearly killed by Sakon and Ukon, but were saved by the timely intervention of Kankuro. This situation was repeated with Shikamaru being saved by Temari from Tayuya. Naruto engaged in battle with Kimimaro for a while but was not a match for him, even in Jinchuuriki form. Rock Lee saved him in order for him to continue pursuing Sasuke. Gaara, in turn, saved Rock Lee when Kimimaro entered the cursed seal's first stage. The death of Kimimaro by an illness saved both of them when Kimimaro entered the cursed seal's second stage. In the end, the mission was a failure as Naruto, even in One-Tailed form, was defeated by the power of the newly awakened mature Sharingan and second stage of the Cursed Seal of Sasuke and could not prevent him from reaching Orochimaru. ---- Have Input? Have predictions of the future? Check out the Naruto Predictions Page ---- Category:Teams